gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Coquette Classic
Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Phobos VT Stinger (2D Universe) Stinger Z29 |makeyear = |swankness = 3/5 |dashtype = Dukes (needle) Dominator (dial texture) |inttxd = Dominator |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = PILOTSCHOOL_DLC_ MODDED LS_CUSTOMS_MODDED_ SP |modelname = coquette2 |handlingname = COQUETTE2 |textlabelname = COQUETTE2 |roadspawn = No (Original version) Yes (Enhanced version, pre-modified) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 50 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 25% White Plate 2 - 50% Blue Plate - 10% Yellow Plate - 15% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = Coquette BlackFin |gensucced = Coquette }} The Invetero Coquette Classic is a classic sports car featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the San Andreas Flight School Update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The car bears a strong resemblance to that of the , with minor front end influences from the (albeit with inset units instead of pop-up headlights).vThe split windows on the rear hatch of the hardtop variant is a homage to the 1963 Corvette Stingray, which famously featured a "split" in-between the windows instead of the more common bubble hatch. The Coquette Classic is an older version of the Coquette, which features a traditional design compared to both the GTA IV and GTA V iterations of the Coquette, yet it is still aerodynamic. The front keeps the pointy shape from the Coquette, albeit featuring a single front intake and a traditional chrome bumper. The car has dual rectangle headlamps protected by glass coverings, which follows the curvature of the front section. The hood has a distinctive shape and featuring a small intake. The fenders are slightly curved on the front and bulky on the upper sides, with the vents visible on the same area as in its modern counterparts. The greenhouse area is composed of a semi-squared windshield, which may feature a traditional roof and a rear curved section with split windows. The doors have chrome rear-view mirror wings and handlebars. Chrome skirts are also present at the bottom, below the doors. On the rear end, the rear fenders have a similar pattern to the front ones, but the curvatures and the bulky forms are much prominent. The rear end follows the same pattern as the GTA V model, featuring the "COQUETTE" badging and the license plate on the center, and the tail lights on the sides, having three "half-circle" shaped lamps per side. The rear chrome bumper is identical to the front one, but split into two sections. The vehicle comes in two models: a hardtop coupe and a topless roadster. Current Design Gallery Hardtop= |-| Topless= Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Coquette Classic, just like the modern Coquette, has good top speed and acceleration, thanks to its large V8 engine. However, as the description from Legendary Motorsport implies, handling is poor. Understeer is a problem, and at times the car easily loses traction. When cornering at moderate to high speeds, the back end will almost invariably step out into to a slide. In skilled hands, this can be used to great effect. The vehicle's durability is quite good, possibly owing to its steel body panels and sturdy construction. Crash deformation is good, and the wheels are difficult to jam, making it one of the most durable cars in terms of crash deformity (next to the Roosevelt) out of the Sports Classics as well as most other cars. GTA V Overview V8 w/ 4 Double-Barrel Downdraft Carburettors / 8 Throttle Bodies (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = CoquetteClassic-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' As of the After Hours update for Grand Theft Auto Online, the Coquette Classic received livery modifications, not available in story mode. :*'' Windows are not available if the "No Roof" modification is installed. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V SAFS-Coquette-Classic.png|A red Coquette Classic shown in the official artwork. ClassicCar-GTAO-FSUpdateTrailer.png|The Coquette Classic as seen in the update trailer. Michael&CoquetteC-GTAV-Screenshot.jpg|Michael with a Coquette Classic in a pre-release screenshot of the enhanced version of GTA V. CoquetteClassic-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The Coquette Classic on Legendary Motorsport. CoquetteClassicTopless-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The Coquette Classic Topless on Legendary Motorsport. CoquetteClassic(Hardtop)-GTAV-RSC.png|The Coquette Classic (Hardtop) on Rockstar Games Social Club. CoquetteClassic(Topless)-GTAV-RSC.png|The Coquette Classic (Topless) on Rockstar Games Social Club. Special Variants ''GTA Online'': Import/Export 3 heavily modified variants of the Coquette Classic may appear in Vehicle Cargo source missions. Each variant has a unique license plate number, colour combination and different set of bodywork modifications. |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} CoquetteClassic-GTAO-front-T0PL3SS.png|The T0PL3SS Coquette Classic seen in Vehicle Cargo missions, GTA Online. (Rear quarter view) CoquetteClassic-GTAO-front-T0FF33.png|The T0FF33 Coquette Classic seen in Vehicle Cargo missions, GTA Online. (Rear quarter view) CoquetteClassic-GTAO-front-CL45SY.png|The CL45SY Coquette Classic seen in Vehicle Cargo missions, GTA Online. (Rear quarter view) CoquetteClassic-GTAO-ImportExport1.png|T0PL3SS Coquette Classic thumbnail on Ad-Hawk Autos. CoquetteClassic-GTAO-ImportExport2.png|T0FF33 Coquette Classic thumbnail on Ad-Hawk Autos. CoquetteClassic-GTAO-ImportExport3.png|CL45SY Coquette Classic thumbnail on Ad-Hawk Autos. NPC-Modified Variants Pilot School DLC Modded Pre-modified variants of the Coquette Classic can be seen parked around Los Santos randomly. These variants will have defined color sets and custom bumpers, exhaust and wheels. Extras may be set randomly in both models, as in a normal Coquette Classic. These only spawn in single player. See Scenario Locations for spawn locations. |modelset_window = Dark Smoke |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} CoquetteClassic-GTAV-front-PilotSchoolDLCModdedA.PNG|The Pilot School DLC Modded (variation 1) Coquette Classic in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Los Santos Customs Modded Single Player Like the randomly spawning modified Coquette Classics, two sets of Coquette Classics may spawn outside Los Santos Customs as well as other locations, pre-modified. These appear with the same modifications as the Pilot School Modded set. These again only spawn in single player. See Scenario Locations for spawn locations. CoquetteClassic-GTAV-PortolaDriveDriving-PilotSchoolDLCModded1.PNG|LS Customs Modded SP Coquette Classic spawning driving on Portola Drive. CoquetteClassic-GTAV-PortolaDrive-PilotSchoolDLCModded1.PNG|LS Customs Modded SP Coquette Classic spawning parked on Portola Drive. CoquetteClassicCustomized-GTAVPC-Front.png|An NPC-modified Coquette Classic in enhanced version of GTA V. (rear quarter view) CoquetteClassicCustomized2-GTAVPC-Front.png|Another NPC-modified Coquette Classic in enhanced version of GTA V. (rear quarter view) Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle Cargo *This vehicle may be selected randomly as a top-class target source vehicle from SecuroServ during Vehicle Cargo missions with one of three variations: T0PL355, T0FF33 and CL45SY. **This vehicle is classed as a Top-Range vehicle. **Coquette Classic "T0PL355" is part of the 3-vehicle "Pastel Perfection" Vehicle Cargo Collection. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original version *Available in the protagonists' garages after downloading the The San Andreas Flight School Update. ;Enhanced version *Both variants are available from Legendary Motorsport for $395,000. ;Scenarios (enhanced version) The Coquette Classic is part of two vehiclemodelsets, "LS_CUSTOMS_MODDED_SP" and "PILOTSCHOOL_DLC_MODDED". The first allows heavily modified Coquette Classics, among many other modified cars to spawn outside Los Santos Customs, as well at other locations, and the second is strictly for a heavily modified Coquette Classic to spawn in specific locations, notably outside Devin Weston's hangar at LSIA. They only spawn in GTA V. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available from Legendary Motorsport in two variants: hardtop and roadster, for $665,000. **Available for FREE after purchasing the Criminal Enterprise Starter Pack. Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Coquette Classic are Los Santos Rock Radio, Vinewood Boulevard Radio and Radio Mirror Park. *The car's inclusion in the San Andreas Flight School Update is presumably based on the use of a in the movie . ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Despite the fact that the rear fascia only features red tail lights, two white lights are seen over the inner lights when reversing the vehicle. *The player is unable to hire a prostitute while driving this car, most likely due to its small interior. However, in the update trailer, there is one scene where a prostitute is inside a Roadster variant and about to perform a blowjob on the player character. *As of the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 update, it is possible to add/remove the Coquette Classic's roof in Los Santos Customs, regardless of which variant the player originally purchased. The price for both versions are now the same ($665,000). *Installing a "Roll Cage" modification may replace the standard twin roll bars with a single rectangle-shaped roll bar, similar to those frequently seen on Corvette C2 racecars. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Despite the Coquette Classic being manufactured by Invetero, three of the liveries contain Declasse decals. This might be a oversight by the livery artists or a hint that Invetero is a division of Declasse, as Declasse is based on which manufactures the which the Invetero Coquette cars are based on. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The hood of the Coquette Classic lacks an animation when being opened. **Because of this glitch, using a clip in the Rockstar Editor that includes a Coquette Classic with its hood open or damaged will cause the game to crash. *The "No Roof" option appears to leave a small dent on the rear right quarter of the vehicle, likely a minor modelling issue. It is best seen on upper angles. See Also *Coquette - successor appearing in two generations. *Coquette BlackFin - predecessor added in the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 update. References }} Navigation }} de:Coquette Classic (V) ru:Coquette Classic pl:Coquette Classic es:Coquette Clásico fr:Coquette classique pt:Coquette Clássico Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Classic Cars Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Invetero Category:Vehicles in San Andreas Flight School Update